Secret Agents
by Orpah
Summary: In an Alternate Universe where the Hetalia characters are secret agents on opposing sides, agendas clash, agents go missing, and important secrets are about to be revealed. I really hope that doesn't sound stupid...
1. And the mission starts

And so, here we go on a totally AU thing! All inspired by a strange dream involving cultist crow-worshippers and their conspiring bald leader... Don't look at me like that, I'm not crazy...

Basically, this will involve the nations, but they will be called by their human names, and given a human name if they don't already have one. Savvy?

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Yong Soo could barely feel the sweat dripping down his back as he ran, trying desperately to escape the men behind him. He nearly slipped as he turned a corner, his foot sliding in the gravel. His thoughts were sporadic, and jumbled, messed up by the ice cold fear in his head.

_Have to get away have to get away...._

He stopped in horror as he discovered only a dirty, fast flowing canal ahead of him, and brick walls on either side. He turned, looking warily at the trio closing in on him triumphantly. The tallest one snorted."Relax. We will get the information out of you without killing you...."

He was elbowed coldly by the man on his right. "Do you honestly think he even understands what you're saying, moron? Everything he's said so far has been in Korean."

"You know what they say about foreigners. The harder you hit them, the more expansive their vocabulary," the woman next to him said in a distant, icy tone. Yong Soo looked between the three of them, easily realising there would be no rescue. He slowly edged backwards, which caused the tallest man to chuckle.

"There's no escape. Now, give up quietly or we will be forced to maim you." Yong Soo looked from the sneering face of the tall man, to the detached face of the girl, and then to the smirking face of the other man. Then, something seemed to click, as his eyes hardened. He turned around, and dashed towards the dead end.

The girl's eyes flashed as she realised belatedly what he was about to do. "Stop him, he'll jump!" The other two started, having been watching dumbly for those few seconds. That was all it took, and as they dashed forward, Yong Soo turned, back to the canal. "I speak English." He informed them, and then flung himself into the swirling filthy waters below.

The two stood at the edge, while the girl stalked up behind them. "Well, I suppose it is too late to dive in after him now, isn't it?" Her condescending tone made both men flinch and back away from the edge quickly. "Well, what'd you expect us to do, Natalia? There's no way he'll survive that, it's too polluted and fast, especially for someone as exhausted as he is..."

The platinum blonde sighed. "The boss won't be happy." That simple statement was enough to make both men shudder. Her eyes snapped over at them coldly. "Beniamin, Krasimir, it is time for us to depart. It shall be up to you to give the boss the bad news."

Neither looked happy at this prospect, and headed back for their black SUV. Natalia stayed a moment, looking over the edge of the embankment. She shook her head dismissively. The Korean could not survive such a swim, so even if they did not get the information out of him, at least he would trouble them no more.

* * *

It had been a relatively quiet day for the Englishman, until Brigid came bursting in with news. "Yong Soo's gone completely off the grid! No trace, nowhere!" Arthur groaned, but sat up straight quickly, eyes sharp. "Where was he last?" Brigid shrugged. "No one knows for sure, though some of my sources say he was in Italy."

"Italy! His mission was in Switzerland, for pete's sake! The guy is not so directionally challenged he'd go to Italy instead, your sources are dubious at best, as usual," Arthur smugly told the brunette, who glared at him.

"Well, they're way more trustworthy than yours will ever be..." Arthur smoldered, but shook his head at Brigid. "Not important right now. We'll need to send out a team to find out what happened to him, since he was supposed to be spying on the reds. He might have learned something important and gotten himself caught..."

"Don't worry, I'll get some of our best on it. Alfred just returned from a mission in the Netherlands, so he's ready. Kiku hasn't had any missions in some time, but he knows Yong Soo personally, so he's ideal for this mission as well. Lovino and Feliciano are our Italian agents, so we should set them on it too. Roderich, Ludwig, and Belle are available as well. Shall I let them know they have a mission?" Brigid had flipped through the various files with speed that never ceased to amaze Arthur. He nodded seriously.

This could end up being very important, hence the number of agents.

* * *

A phone rang in the airy house. A blonde young man entered the room, calling back to the people outside that he had to take the call and he'd be back out in a minute. "Hallo?"

"Alfred. It's Brigid. I'm afraid you'll have to cut your break short. An urgent mission has come up, and we need you here within the hour. You will recieve more details upon arrival. Goodbye." Alfred stared at the phone blankly, then sighed. As much as he loved being a hero, some days he just wished he could get a break from the job. He turned back and headed out, telling everyone that regrettably circumstances beyond his control meant he had to leave for while again. He promised to be back, though.

* * *

As Alfred walked into the room, he could see most of the other agents had probably already arrived. He grinned at the Italian brothers. "Lovino! Feliciano! How've you been?" Lovino sullenly muttered something about getting shot, while Feliciano grinned back. "Hi Alfred! We're doing great! I wonder what our mission is about, though..." He seemed to start staring off into space then, so Alfred redirected his attention to Ludwig.

"So, how've things been for you? I heard about your run-in with the Moldovan red... Is it really true that he was trying to blow up your hotel?" Ludwig looked back seriously at him. "Of course. Did you think I would lie?"

Alfred got flustered. "No, that's not what I meant, I just wanted to hear the nitty gritty details!" A sudden clearing of a throat caused them all to go silent, and all gazes were directed towards Arthur, who had entered the room with Brigid at his side.

"Men, we have a problem. Most of you are familiar with Yong Soo. He was on a mission to spy on the reds and get us valuable information. He has gone completely missing. Your mission is to find him, and hopefully recover the information he obtained. Any questions?" Feliciano had raised his hand. "Why'd you call us men when Belle's a girl?"

"Any serious questions?" Arthur said, sounding more than a little annoyed. Roderich, looking down his nose at Kiku, raised an eyebrow. "Why is Kiku Honda here? Didn't he just get suspended for shooting one of our own agents?" Kiku's head dipped in shame. Arthur sighed.

"He knows the missing agent better than any of you do, therefore he might know where Yong Soo would hide if he had to. Now, you need to get going!" Arthur stood up straight, gesturing towards the garage as he finished his group headed out for the garage, getting into the spacious SUV. Alfred could see Roderich still glancing back suspiciously at Kiku, and Belle and Feliciano had already struck up a friendly conversation while Lovino glared at Ludwig. He couldn't help but sigh. This was going to be long mission....

/AN/ I'm up late because I can't sleep. My stomach hurts and I can't shake the notion I'll die if I sleep, so here I am! I'm going to be such a brat by tommorrow....


	2. Oops

Okay, I forgot to mention that Krasimir is Bulgaria, Beniamin is Romania, Belle is Belgium and Brigid is Ireland. Next time, I will be sure to inform you guys of this!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

"What do you mean he got away?" Ivan's cold tone made both men shiver. Natalia remained where she was, head bowed respectfully. "We did not expect him to be suicidal, Ivan." Not a sound escaped form Ivan as he seemed to consider this. He nodded slowly, rising from his seat as he did so. "Well then, we'd better make sure he's dead. I want that canal thoroughly searched for a body. Understood?"

"Of course, brother." Natalia said, raising her head. She gestured at Krasimir and Beniamin, who quickly followed, grateful for the chance to leave.

Natalia smiled eerily as she left. "I believe we will need some help. You know who we should call..."

Krasimir twitched, but sighed. "I hate that crazy albino... One of these days, I swear he's just going to shoot us all in the back..." Natalia's face darkened. "Call him. I have feeling things will get interesting." The Bulgarian flipped out his phone and dialled. He did not get paid enough for this...

* * *

Alfred sighed as he listened to the Italian brothers bickering in the back. Ludwig would interject every so often, only to nearly get his head bit off by Lovino. Roderich and Kiku were both on edge, with Roderich giving the diminutive Asian suspicious looks and Kiku pointedly ignoring him.

"If you guys don't shut up I'll kick you out of the car and we'll carry on the mission without you!" he yelled at the back, causing the twins to shut up immediately, startled at Alfred suddenly losing his temper. The American smiled uneasily at them, still on edge from his last mission. "Just... Just be quiet already, okay? We shouldn't fight among ourselves!"

Belle spoke up. "Alfred's right. Feliciano, you sit next to me and Lovino can go sit next Kiku so you guys don't have to fight over the middle seat. Okay?" Lovino sighed, but did it, unable to begrudge a girl. Feliciano happily unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped over to sit next to the blonde girl. And peace was temporarily restored.

Roderich cleared his throat suddenly, bringing Alfred's attention back to the road. He blinked for a moment, then grinned. "Hey, it looks like we're here already! Everyone get ready, we're crossing into enemy territory." His mood switched abruptly to serious, while the other occupants of the car nodded, making sure they were ready in case of an attack.

"Okay, so it'll be me, Roderich and Kiku heading west, Ludwig and Feliciano will head east, and Lovino and Belle will continue north. Any trace of Yong Soo, you radio us immediately. Everyone got it?" There was a small smattering of complaints, but for the most part everyone had it. Alfred parked the vehicle, and they parted ways.

* * *

Natalia stood patiently as a car pulled up. She glanced at her watch. Right on time, as expected. She walked forward as the car door opened and she was met from a devious grin by the emerging driver. "So, I take it things are little out of control? Is that why you called in the awesome me?" He seemed very excited, as usual. Natalia just gave him a dry smile.

"An enemy agent has evaded us while witholding some valuable information. He may be dead, but you know how resourceful they can often be. Gilbert, I need you to locate him." Gilbert grinned widely at this. "No problem for someone as awesome as me, little lady! Just tell me where you last saw the stinker!"

Natalia smiled. She enjoyed working with the albino, even if he was insane.

* * *

Ludwig and Feliciano headed down the street, looking as casual as possible. Feliciano even stopped to throw pennies in any and all fountains they passed, wishing to find their fellow agent while Ludwig hissed at him not to be so loud. "Hey, Ludwig? If we find Yong Soo, and he's okay, do you think everyone else will want to go out for ice cream?"

Ludwig sighed heavily. He knew he should be used to the optimistic, unrealistic personality Feliciano exhibited at every turn after all these years, but sometimes he wondered how the man had gotten to be an agent. "I doubt it. And he'll probably be in bad shape, if he's not dead." Feliciano's face fell, and Ludwig felt slightly guilty. "But, I guess it's not likely he's dead or anything... He might even be okay..."

An exclamation of joy was the last thing Ludwig had expected at that point, but it was what Feliciano did. "Look! Look! It's Yong Soo, there he is!" Ludwig looked hard, but couldn't spot him anywhere. He turned back to Feliciano, but discovered he'd already run off. "H-hey! Feliciano! Get back here!" And with that, he took off after him, praying to every god he knew that the Italian would not get himself lost.

* * *

"How convenient." Was all Natalia could say, as she stared at the large grate that the canal ended in. Gilbert grinned at her. "I know! If he drowned, his body would be right here, pressed up against the grate like a kid desperate to get into Disneyworld! No need to thank the awesome me."

Gilbert had already gotten on a scuba suit, and jumped in with a muffled cry of 'Bonzai!' Natalia shook her head. This was why Gilbert was such a valuable agent. He would do almost anything.

She watched as he rose from the filthy water with what appeared to be a bundle of wet cloth. Her smile was clearly evident now. Gilbert climbed up on the edge and dropped the Korean unceremoniously. "Can you believe the gadgets these guys have? He's still freakin' alive!"

Raising her eyebrows in surprise, Natalia checked the enemy agent for a pulse. He had one. "How?" she murmured, clearly confused. Gilbert grinned, holding up a small, strange looking device. "It's supposed to help you breathe in just enough oxygen underwater. It won't work if you don't drug yourself so that you need less oxygen though. He was probably just waiting to be found by his own." The glazed expression on Yong Soo's face certainly convinced Natalia of what Gilbert claimed.

She smirked. "How utterly convenient." Gilbert nodded eagerly. "I know! I've always wanted one of these!"

* * *

Kiku looked ahead, all business. Or at least, he wished he could be all business. He swore he could feel Roderich glaring suspiciously into the back of his head. "Would you stop glaring at me? It's distracting." He muttered monotonously. Alfred looked between the two of them, not having noticed there was tension there before.

"Focus on the mission, guys. Yong Soo's life could be on the line here." The American's rebuke was enough to get both looking straight ahead blankly, looking for clues. As Kiku looked down an alley they were passing, he stopped in surprise, eyes widening.

"There he is. And Natalia and the crazy have him." He urgently hissed to the other two. Alfred quickly loaded his gun. "We have them outnumbered. Let's go!" he replied confidently charging forward at the pair. Roderich and Kiku quickly backed him up.

Gilbert looked over in surprise, Yong Soo slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He drew his own gun, tilting Yong Soo forward and pointing it at his head. Natalia looked over at him, slight concern on her features and her knives in her hands. Alfred pointed at them menacingly.

"If you let him go, we won't kill you." Gilbert sneered back at him. "Who says we weren't done with him anyway? He's already spilled everything we need to know. Why shouldn't I just blow his brains out, and be done with it?" Alfred seemed to falter for a moment, but then replied, "If you shoot him, we'll shoot you. Let go of him now."

"You seem bipolar. One minute, his life is just a bargaining chip, the next you actually care about it... I'm getting mixed signals here." Gilbert grinned maliciously,as Yong Soo slowly seemed to be returning to consciousness. He blearily stared at Alfred, trying to determine whether or not he was saved. The insane chuckle from behind him, and the cold metal of a gun against his skull, quickly assured him he was not.

"Wh...what's..." He started to ask, only to be shushed by Gilbert. "It's okay buddy, I got you. We'll be leaving now, ta-ta!" Alfred stood frozen, anger written across his features, unwilling to risk the life of his fellow agent. Yong Soo's eyes drifted in confusion over all of them, before he was pulled into the SUV by Gilbert. Natalia was already in the driver's seat, having slipped in while Gilbert was arguing with Alfred. Kiku shot after them, taking out the back window before Alfred seized his arm.

"What the heck are you doing?! Do you want them to shoot him?!" Alfred demanded angrily. Kiku tried to break free of his grip. "They're getting away!" Roderich's severe expression told him he had expected this sort of thing. "You could have shot Yong Soo, with your reckless actions. Somehow, it does not surprise me."

Kiku quieted down, staring at the ground, smoldering a little. "We'd better contact the others." Alfred said with a sigh. He flipped out his radio. "Guys? I have bad news, and good news..."

/AN/ Anyway, I'm a little sleep-deprived still, so that's why I'm even writing about secret agents.... If you have a character you really want to see show up, please let me know!


	3. Mysteries and disappearances

Yay! Okay, so I recently was told that not everyone knows the human names of the countries (I used to despise them myself, so I understand completely....) so, now I'm going to make a handy little list!

Russia- Ivan

Belarus- Natalia

Ukraine- Katyusha

Poland- Feliks

Estonia- Eduard

Lithuania- Toris

Latvia- Raivis

Germany- Ludwig

Prussia- Gilbert

Hungary- Elisaveta

Austria- Roderich

Turkey- Sadiq

Greece- Heracles

North Italy- Feliciano

South Italy- Lovino

Spain- Antonio

Switzerland- Vash

Finland- Tino

Sweden- Berwald

England/Britain- Arthur

France- Francis

America- Alfred

Canada- Matthew

Japan- Kiku

South Korea- Yong Soo

China- Yao

Those are all the names I know of. Otherwise, I will make them up. Here's a quick list of the ones I've already done!

Ireland- Brigid (Mostly because it's my confirmation name....)

Bulgaria- Krasimir

Romania- Beniamin

Belgium- Belle (because I'm creative like that...)

And there shall be more to come, I swear! Some of them might be obvious, like Belle for Belgium....

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

They had all managed to gather at a small coffee shop, and Alfred began filling everyone in on the details. "The enemy has Yong Soo, and he's alive!" Belle sighed. "When you said bad news and good news, you weren't kidding. Where'd they take him?"

"I don't know, I didn't catch their license plate because Kiku was shooting at them and I had to stop him from hitting Yong Soo." Alfred's reply caused most of them to turn and looked shocked at the Japanese man. He glared pointedly at Alfred. "I would not have hit him, I was trying to take out the reds."

"Of course you were." Roderich said, his tone very clearly indicating otherwise. Kiku glared at him, but said nothing. Feliciano chose to break the tension at that moment. "Hey~, can we get some coffee so long as we're here?"

Ludwig sighed. "This is serious, Feliciano. There's no time for coffee." He turned back towards Alfred. "So, what are we supposed to do? Split up into to teams to pursue leads?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking. We should split into the teams we had before to cover more ground faster. Roderich, Kiku, let's go!" Kiku and Roderich barely had a chance to catch up with Alfred as he sped out the door, the other groups following suit except Feliciano and Ludwig, because the Italian was trying to convince the German to let him buy coffee.

* * *

"It would seem we have attracted the attention of several enemy agents. We encountered three, but that does not mean there aren't others around." Natalia was talking to Ivan while Gilbert cheerily clapped Yong Soo in irons. Ivan seemed less than pleased with the information, folding his arms thoughtfully.

"Well, we can't have them trailing you back here, now can we?" Natalia smirked. That phrase always meant there would be violence, after all... "Do you wish for me to contact some of our snipers?"

Ivan nodded, a slight gleam in his eye. "Bring back one of them alive if you can; Otherwise, kill them all." The shorter female smirked and nodded. "As you wish. Gilbert, we have work to do." Gilbert looked up in surprise, but he grinned. "Alright, I guess if my awesomeness is needed, I can't deny it!"

He took off after her, and as they walked she flipped out her cell phone, hitting the '8' button. "Hello, Feliks. We have a very important job for you..."

* * *

Lovino sat crossly on a bench while Belle chatted with an elderly shopkeeper in hopes of information. Why she thought the old bag would know anything, he wasn't sure. Nor did he honestly care. He wanted to get moving and find something that was actually important and relevant, but of course Belle wanted to talk to the local yokels and he just couldn't say no to a lady.

Now, she seemed to have finally moved on to 'Did you see anyone unusual around here lately?' Of course, the elderly woman did recall seeing an Asian fellow, but when Belle pressed her for details, the Asian in question seemed to have had an arm missing as well as a long braid. Lovino sighed loudly from where he sat, and was ignored by Belle.

"Are you sure you didn't see any other Asians, ma'am?" She knew better than to ask for a Korean because chances were, the woman probably couldn't tell the difference anyway. The old woman sighed. "I'm sorry honey, I didn't see whoever you're looking for. I hope you find him, he's lucky to have a devoted friend like you."

"Can we go now?" Lovino said sullenly, and Belle shot him a glare. "Show some respect, Lovino. Thanks for all your help, ma'am, I hope we find him too." And she seized Lovino's arm and hurried off, hissing all kinds of reprimands at him as they went.

* * *

Feliks was waiting at the meeting point, arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. Gilbert grinned at him. "Hey Feliks! Long time no see!" The look on the Pole's face darkened. Natalia smirked at the suddenly tense atmosphere. "Enough of the pleasantries, Gilbert. Feliks has a job to do."

"So tell me what it is already so I can get it over with!" Feliks snapped at her irritably. A chuckle was all he got from the platinum blonde, whose laugh still did not quite reach her eyes. "Patience, you will be finished soon enough. We have several targets, but exact numbers are not yet known. We've already sent out Elisaveta to do some recon, so we will wait until we hear from her."

* * *

Roderich, Alfred and Kiku had fanned out a little, asking questions of the locals and looking for clues. Kiku was conversing with a business man he had convinced he was looking for his older cousin. It seemed the man had indeed seen something.

"Yes, I saw a boy that looked sort of like you earlier... He was wearing a hat and staying in one of the corner booths in that little restuarant over there... and then he was talking to some good-looking blonde lady. I don't know what they were talking about, but she seemed pretty tense. He left before they'd even gotten their meal, and he seemed like he was in a hurry."

Kiku felt like he had struck a goldmine of information. "And do you know what direction he went in?" The man paused for a moment, thinking it through. "Yes, I believe he went that way." He gestured in the direction of an old church. Kiku nodded fervently. "Okay, thank you very very much sir, but can you tell me more about this blonde?"

"Well, she was well-proportioned, had short hair, and she talked in a soft tone. She disappeared a little while after he left." Kiku nodded thoughtfully. Somehow, this lady sounded vaguely familiar. "And when did this happen, sir?"

The man shrugged. "Only about an hour ago. I hope you find your cousin, you seem young to be left alone like that." Kiku just smiling, instead of hitting the man for confusing his age. In all actuality, he was older than Yong Soo, the other was just taller. "Thank you very much. I hope I did not trouble you."

The other man waved him off with a "It was no trouble at all," and Kiku moved on, meeting up with Alfred. "It would seem that Yong Soo was here just an hour ago, talking with a blonde girl. He went that way. However, he does not seem to have been here recently. This is probably nowhere near their base."

Alfred nodded, then grinned at Kiku. "Actually, someone says that she saw that green SUV they used. They said the back window was duct-taped up, and that they went that way." He pointed in the same direction that man had. Kiku nodded, looking pleased. "Where's Roderich? We need to get moving now."

Looking around, Alfred's face crinkled in confusion. "That's weird... He was here a second ago..."

Kiku looked frustrated. "We don't have time to hunt him down, Yong Soo could already be dead or moved! Where is that idiot?!" Alfred looked startled, but continued looking. "I'm not sure... He knew we were supposed to meet up here. Maybe something's happened."

As Kiku looked around, he could see no trace of the aristocratic agent. He did, however, spot his cravat on the ground.

/AN/ Uh-oh, where is Roderich?! And will anyone be shot by Feliks? What will happen to Yong Soo? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Girl Power and Mission Importance

So, here comes the fourth chapter! I hope it is interesting! If you find the portrayal of a country offensive, please tell me and I will explain why I have represented it as such. In general, I do not mean to be insulting.

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Roderich nearly stumbled as he was pulled along, blindly swinging one of his arms about him in the vain hope of discovering where he was going. "Please, slow down! I can't even see where we're going!" The almost desperate tone only made the person leading him giggle. "Calm down, Roderich, I'm not pulling you into some sort of trap!"

As they emerged into the light, Roderich turned to glare at his captor. "There are better ways to get my attention than unexpectedly dragging me off, Elisaveta." The brunette only smiled cheekily at him. "Aw, but how could I do it without catching your friends' attention? Besides, you look cute when you're all flustered!"

Roderich flushed a little, but continued to scowl. "Elisaveta, I really don't have time for this. One of my fellow agents may be in danger of dying, so now really isn't the time-" Elisaveta ignored him, swinging him into a small cafe and into a booth. She seated herself directly across from him, resting her chin on her hands. "Talk to me a while, Roderich. We have so much to catch up on."

"Elisaveta, as I've been trying to say, I would love to talk with you, really I would, but a fellow agent-" Elisaveta cut him off. "He's not going to die. And, I might be able to tell you more if you talk to me." Roderich raised his eyebrows. "Alright. What did you want to talk about?"

Elisaveta grinned at him. "I knew you'd see things my way..."

* * *

Natalia paced impatiently, while Gilbert tried to get Feliks to listen to a knock knock joke. "Elisaveta should have been back by now. We don't have time to waste, and she knows that."

"I'll go find her!" Gilbert volunteered, waving his hand around wildly. Natalia shook her head at him. "There's a good chance you would run into one of _them_. They've already seen you and me..." Her gaze shifted onto Feliks, who glared back. "They've, like, met me before. Since you have nothing for me to do, I will just totally go home now..."

Natalia smirked at him. "They may have met you, but only in your typical sniper wear, right? Who's to say they would recognize you with, say, a dress and makeup?" Feliks looked almost horrified at the prospect. "But what if one them totally starts hitting on me?!" he demanded angrily, looking absolutely murderous. Gilbert started snickering. "I would pay money to see that Alfred start hitting on you!"

"You're doing it, Feliks. Or should I call Ivan and tell him you're not cooperating?" Feliks glowered, but seemed to submit. "Fine. Like, where's the stuff I have to wear?"

* * *

Kiku growled under his breath. "That idiot! I bet he has been kidnapped!" Alfred tucked the cravat away in his pocket, after examining it. "Well, what should we do?"

Kiku's mouth set into a grim line. "We'll have to leave him behind. Yong Soo is more important to the mission, and he is in more danger." Alfred shook his head vigorously. "But Roderich is probably not too far away form here! If we just went after him, it wouldn't take long and it would be easier than trying to find him later when the trail's gone cold!"

"It's his own darn fault that he got caught like that, in broad daylight!" Kiku snapped back angrily, getting in Alfred's face. Alfred glared back. "He's a fellow agent, we have an obligation to help him!"

"Help who? What happened?" The third voice caught both of them off guard, and they turned to see Ludwig and Feliciano. "Roderich's been captured?" Ludwig deduced, his face a mask of pure seriousness. Feliciano slurped noisily from the cup of coffee Ludwig had let him get.

Alfred cleared his throat, moving back out of Kiku's personal space. "Yes, and Kiku thinks we should forget about him and follow the lead we got on Yong Soo's location instead." Kiku crossed his arms, glaring coldly at Alfred. "I think we should do that because it is clearly the most logical choice here."

"We could split up. Alfred and Feliciano could go after Roderich and Kiku and I would go after Yong Soo." Ludwig's suggestion was met with approval. "Okay, Feliciano, we're pretty sure he went this way. Come on, there's no time to lose!" And the two excitable agents were off.

Ludwig looked back at Kiku, all business. "Alright. Which way do we go?"

Kiku gestured silently in the direction they had been told the SUV went in, and the two left.

* * *

Yong Soo blearily opened his eyes, finding it very hard to focus. One thing he could easily tell, however: He was cold. He tried to move his arms to wrap them around himself, but found that they were held in place. He shivered violently, even the slightest of breezes feeling like ice cold water being poured down his back.

"Cold, huh?" Yong Soo's head snapped in the direction of the voice. His eyes widened with terror and disbelief. Ivan! But he'd gotten so far, he'd hidden... Memories flooded back into his mind, causing him to realize with a pang of anguish that the enemy had discovered him before his fellow agents could.

Ivan stepped forward, causing Yong Soo to shrink back as far as the restraints would allow. This made the tall Russian chuckle. "What's the matter? Is that how you react to someone who saved you from drowning?" He leaned down to Yong Soo's level, smiling. "But in return for saving your life, I would say you owe me some information, da?"

Yong Soo shook his head back and forth, though with the shivering, he looked almost insane. Ivan stood, shrugging. "I'm sure you'll warm up to the idea, comrade. But first, I suppose we should warm you up. You could catch something in that state..." Ivan walked over to the fireplace, pulling a red hot poker from where it had been heating up. He looked at it with satifaction, then turned to smile at Yong Soo, who was staring at the poker in terror. "Don't worry, we'll have you right as rain in no time..."

/AN/ I hope that was satisfactory... I am just happy I could continue it, with the way things have been for me...


	5. Blondes and Bakeries

And well, since I have something of a direction, I thought I would write the fifth chapter now... Especially since my sister is practically threatening me to write it... *glances over shoulder in terror*

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Feliks grumbled under his breath as he stepped out onto the sunny street. He wasn't even sure where to begin to find Elisaveta, because even though they were close, it was not as if they were telepathic or something. Now, if he were Elisaveta, and he was supposed to be gathering information, where would he go?

Elisaveta was smart. She would go after the weakest link, which was... Feliciano. Yes, no one could possibly be more loose-lipped than Feliciano. Now, Feliciano was always with Ludwig, who was much easier to spot in this crowd than the Italian would be. Plus, as much as Feliks hated to admit it, he and the German could probably pass for being related, due to having the same hair color. He could ask about Ludwig's whereabouts without being suspicious.

He walked up to a man on the street corner, making sure to cock his head like the cute little girl he appeared to be. "Like, hi! I'm, like, looking for my cousin, he totally left me behind by accident! He's like this tall, and has blonde hair that he totally likes to slick back..." The man seemed thoughtful. "I think I saw someone like that pass by here... He was with a boy who wouldn't stop talking. He went that way."

Feliks grinned cheerily. "Thanks! I like totally appreciate your help mister!" The man smiled back, but he still looked concerned. "Are you sure you should go looking for him alone? I could go with you, if you want..."

"Oh no, I'll be like totally fine! You don't need to worry! But like, thanks anyway mister!"

* * *

Roderich glanced over at the clock for the umpteenth time, knowing it would dangerous to keep Alfred and Kiku waiting too long. However, the information he had gotten from Elisaveta had made the risk more than worth it. He'd been informed of three separate bases, including the one Yong Soo was currently being held at.

Elisaveta seemed to sense his impatience, sighing. "I wish we could talk longer... I never get to see you anymore..." Roderich gave her a sympathetic look. "I know." He gently took her hand in his, continuing, "But, maybe one day, when things have calmed down-"

"Get your hands off of him, you witch!" Elisaveta was pulled out of her seat by Alfred and pinned against the wall, with Feliciano watching with wide eyes. "I thought you said we were going to be inconspicuous...."

"Alfred! Stop! She's not the enemy!" Roderich's words went unheeded as Elisaveta promptly kneed Alfred in the gut, forcing him to let go of her. "Keep your mitts off of me! Honestly!" She brushed off the front of her blouse, as if Alfred had contaminated her.

Alfred looked over pointedly at Roderich. "What do you mean she's not the enemy? Where were you this whole time?!" Roderich coughed, pushing up his glasses with one finger. "Actually, I've found out where they're holding Yong Soo, as well as several other things that I'm sure the Agency will be glad to know."

"You sure? Because we pretty much already figured out where Yong Soo is, and we had to send Kiku and Ludwig alone to rescue him!" Roderich's eyebrows shot up at Alfred's announcement. "Oh... Well, you should have waited for me, I wouldn't have taken too long..."

Alfred just growled under his breath and seized Roderich's shoulder, pulling him out the door. Elisaveta blew the Austrian a kiss goodbye, which made him flush a little. Feliciano waved breezily back at Elisaveta as he followed the others out the door. "Bye! See you again soon, Elisaveta!"

* * *

Belle and Lovino marched along, with Belle stopping every so often to stare at things like a tourist. Lovino was as grumpy as always, even though they'd gotten some traditional Italian bread as they were going along. He pulled at Belle's arm. "We should go meet up with the others now, we're not going to find anything else!"

Belle sighed, feeling inclined to agree. "Okay, okay, you're right, we'll head right back, and then-" She stopped, almost as if she'd been struck mid-sentence. Lovino waved a hand in front of her face impatiently. "What's wrong with you? Finish your sentence!"

She responded by grabbing his arm and pulling him behind a stand. "What the heck, Belle?!" Lovino demanded, while she tried to shush him. "Lovino! Shhh!! Calm down a second!" Lovino finally shut his mouth, still glaring and waiting for an explanation. Belle took a breath, then pulled him over to peer out from the edge of the stand.

"Look to your right. Do you see the blonde?" Lovino looked for a moment, and then nodded. "And? There are blondes in Italy, you know." Belle sighed, sounding like she was trying harder to be patient. "Don't you recognize her? She's one of the reds, I've had run-ins with her before!"

Lovino leaned out a little for a second look, seeming surprised as he did recognize her. "What do we do? Should we follow her? She really has nothing to do with our current case..."

"Or maybe she does. We should definitely see where she's going." Belle said grimly, standing up and gesturing for Lovino to follow, which he did. The blonde ahead of them walked on of them, completely unaware of being followed.

* * *

Kiku and Ludwig had hidden themselves in shrubbery, watching what they believed to be the hideout very carefully. There appeared to be only a back and front door to this place, which masqueraded as a bakery. The cheery hand-painted sign surely concealed far more devious things than raspberry danishes, however.

Kiku turned to look at Ludwig, asking quietly, "What will our next move be?" Ludwig paused thoughtfully. On the one hand, they clearly could not simply charge in there and alert the enemy of their presence. On the other hand, their time might be very limited.

"I'll go in the front pretending to be a customer, and you'll go through the back. If there is no way you can get in through the back, walk by the large window in the front to let me know, and we'll retreat." Kiku nodded at Ludwig's plan. This would be the best way to scout out the building, and if they were lucky he would be able to find where they were holding Yong Soo.

He quickly checked to make sure his gun was loaded and he had extra cases, and Ludwig did the same. A quick nod between the two was the only farewell exchanged as both moved into their positions.

Ludwig entered the front door, softening his features so he appeared at least a little friendly. "Good afternoon ma'am. How are you?" The lady at the counter smiled at him, returning the salutation.

Meanwhile, Kiku crept in through the back door, finding it to be unlocked. There was one worker mixing dough in a large machine, and Kiku made quick work of him, dragging him into the nearest hiding spot and taking his clothes. Now that he was disguised, he would probably be able to move about more easily.

He carefully walked over to a door leading down to the basement, and cautiously tip-toed down it. It smelled a little musty, and it was dark, because he didn't dare turn on the light and alert the enemy to his presence.

The stairs barely creaked, and he soon found himself facing... baking supplies.

He frowned. Surely there was another door around here, there had to be... And sure enough, there was. It was an old fashioned steel door, the kind that looked like it belonged on an important safe somewhere. It would most likely be loud to open.

Kiku crept forward, checking the hinges of the door. They appeared to be in good working condition, like someone actually bothered to attend to them. He checked the handle, finding that it was not locked, surprisingly.

This door could very well be the biggest obstacle beyond Ivan separating him from Yong Soo, and yet it was not locked... Maybe they had gotten the wrong location? This was the building the SUV had parked in the back of, but maybe it had somehow been mixed up, or they'd already moved...

He shook his head, focusing instead on his current objective. He had to be sure if he was wrong or not before he started doubting his information.

The door barely made a noise despite its ponderous size as he carefully opened it. He found that the light was on the hallway this door led to, and no one was in sight. The walls appeared to be coated with vinyl or something of that persuasion.

He edged along, towards the only other door in sight. His hand snaked out towards the doorknob silently, his other hand curling around his gun. He was confident in his abilities, but he had every reason to fear what could be on the other side of that door. He took a silent breath, and twisted the doorknob...

/AN/ Cliffhanger! Hee hee! Hey- Hey, put that rake down, Paul! I won't be able to write the next chapter quickly if you maul me!!


	6. Bait and Switch

Well, as it turns out, I am alive... I've just been busy with minor things like schoolwork. I have to read a really thick book on Richard III (who I keep referring to as Stephen) for school over Christmas break, so it stinks. However, here goes nothing!

I don't own Hetalia, or a bakery! end /AN/

Feliks groaned silently in irritation. If there was anything he hated, it was being followed. Was it just because he looked like a sweet little girl or something? Or did the guy think he was a tourist that would be easy to rob? Either way, he had to shake him soon, or else his cover would surely be blown to bits.

* * *

Lovino watched as the blonde girl he was trailing stopped, looking around furtively. She must have noticed him or something, but probably not Belle, who was circling around so they could trap her in one spot and interrogate her.

He ducked as her gaze travelled over near where he was watching, concealed only a few feet away behind a small crowd of people.

It would only take a few more moments for Belle to circle around, and then they would have her and any information she bore in that blonde head of hers. Lovino waited grimly, not daring to come nearer.

* * *

Feliks could tell there would be no losing the guy in the crowd, even though he kept trying to lose him without looking like he was doing it on purpose. The guy seemed pretty dogged, and pretty soon Feliks was getting impatient. Espionage was simply not his forte, and the Italian was ticking him off. He suddenly sped up his pace, not quite running, but more than enough to hopefully get away from the man.

* * *

Ludwig took a bite out of his doughnut, smiling cheerfully at the woman at the counter and telling her to send his compliments to the baker. His eye kept drifting back over to the door behind her, however, as he wondered what was taking Kiku so long. Maybe he should check on him... He could have gotten himself caught.

"Good day, ma'am," he said, courteously tipping his hat as he ducked out of the bakery. Now, to find that back door...

* * *

Lovino's eyes widened as the blonde head ducked out of his sight. He immediately jumped out of his hiding place, locking eyes with Belle as she came onto the scene from the other side of the street. "Headed your way!" he shouted urgently over the din of the marketplace, causing not a few heads to turn in his direction.

He saw the blonde woman resurface briefly, looking back at him with wide eyes, then keep running. Belle finally appeared, still ahead of the girl, and running to try and cut off her exit.

* * *

Feliks was looking back as the man was getting left behind in the crowd, a stupid look on his face. It made him smirk a little. Served the idiot right. However, his triumphant train of thought of cut off when he ran into smack into a woman. He looked up to see her glaring down at him, and gulped.

* * *

Alfred grumbled as he dragged Roderich along, despite the man's protests he could walk. "Now they're probably facing the enemy all alone! And what will Arthur say if they get killed because you were off flirting with some girl?!"

"Getting information! Which should prove very useful!" Roderich corrected Alfred, clearly annoyed with being upbraided by the other agent.

Feliciano just followed, hoping no one was hurt and thinking about getting another cup of coffee.

* * *

Belle swiftly grabbed the woman's wrists, dragging her off the street quickly. Lovino followed, ducking into the alleyway Belle had chosen. The woman seemed more than a little frightened, watching them like they were going to beat her to death if she said the wrong thing.

Lovino jabbed her roughly in the chest. "Where is Yong Soo?" She just looked at him with wide eyes, while Belle sighed. "Let me, Lovino..." she said, brushing him aside. She smiled almost crookedly at the other blonde, putting a hand on her shoulder. "So, Katyusha, why don't you tell me everything you know, and avoid painful interrogation?"

* * *

Feliks mumbled an apology to the grumpy woman, who moved on while grumbling about children these days.

"Honestly, how are we going to find your brother if you keep getting lost?" The well-intentioned man had caught up. Again. Feliks fought the urge to just grind his teeth until they were down to nubs, and instead smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm like totally worried about him... Oh, like, there's where he said for us to like totally meet! I guess I like don't need your help anymore!" It was a desperate attempt to shake him, and it didn't work, as the man insisted on escorting Feliks over there and waiting for 'her' brother.

Feliks fumed inwardly. How much more could this espionage mission get botched?

* * *

Ludwig had crept around to the back door of the bakery, and now he was peering inside. He was not that surprised to see no one- after all, Kiku had already been through here. This was a good sign.

He carefully edged in, making his way towards the ajar door across the room. It appeared to lead to the basement, and if the flour footprints left behind were any indication, Kiku had been this way as well, but probably not come back out yet. Ludwig kept his gun in one hand and held the railing with the other as he quietly snuck down the stairs. It was eery, and it smelled musty.

As he looked around the slightly dusty room, he spotted the sharply contrasting hallway, and snuck towards it. He stiffened and stopped as he heard words echo from down the hall. It was Kiku, and it sounded like he was cursing.

It could only mean one of two things: Yong Soo was dead, or he was long gone.

/AN/ Okay, so this may be a short chapter, but I hope it was enjoyable anyway. Plus, I wanted this to be a Christmas gift... Next chapter will have Kiku and Ludwig more! Plus Ivan and Yong Soo might come into play too...

Anyway, Paul has discovered just how much fun it is to dress up as Santa and scare little kids, so I must go and stop him... Cya!


	7. And Nothing!

Okay, so I thought maybe it would be great to try and finish another chapter of Secret Agents! Cause I think that would be a good idea...

Creme soda is one of the best kinds, just so everyone knows! AND I found a really worn buffalo nickel, so I am happy!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Kiku finished his string of curse words, glaring at the empty room as though it were its fault it had only empty shackles to show him. How had they missed them? And by how much? His anger flickered as he heard footsteps from the hall, quickly turning and pointing his gun in that direction.

As Ludwig came into view, however, his arm relaxed. The German's eyebrows were creased together as he gave the room a cursory once-over. "Nothing?" he asked, and Kiku nodded, his face still in an angry scowl.

"Nothing. We were too late." He clipped his gun back into his holster testily. Ludwig sighed. That would mean hunting down a new trail, or figuring out where they were led astray on the old one. Either way, they didn't have a lot of time. "We'd better get going, then. The others will need to know."

Kiku just nodded, eyes straying over the shackles before turning to leave. He hoped Yong Soo wasn't dead.

* * *

Alfred, Feliciano and Roderich arrived outside the bakery just as Kiku and Ludwig emerged from the back. Alfred's eyes widened as he noticed the uniform on Kiku. "You already infiltrated?! Where's Yong Soo?!"

"We were too late." Kiku looked meaningfully at Roderich as he said this, and the aristocratic agent looked away just a little.

Ludwig cleared his throat, directing their attention towards himself. "In any case, we need to find where they're keeping him now- and fast." Roderich looked back at him, still as serious as always. "I know a base they are quite probably holding him at."

"Oh, really? Where is it?" Feliciano asked curiously, toying with his spyglass. The others were looking at him intently, waiting for him to answer Feliciano's question.

"It's about a mile or two from here. I was told that it was disguised as a waste management center. If we leave now, it won't take long to get there," Roderich replied, glancing at Kiku with the very slightest of smirks, as if to say 'See, I'm being helpful, not a hindrance.' Kiku still looked sourly at him, however. "Then let's go."

* * *

Katya still looked at the pair with wide eyes. "I-I can't tell you..." At that, Belle flipped out a taser, and Katya balked. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Please don't!"

"Why don't you tell us where Yong Soo is?" Lovino said, looking as menacing as possible. Katya shook her head. "I don't know... He should've made it back to you by now!" The statement confused both agents.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Belle asked, taser still in her grip. The other blonde sighed. "I'm-I'm sort of a s-spy... I was helping Yong Soo get information, and he s-said he would get me out of this in return..."

Belle's eyebrows raised, as she looked over at Lovino. "Did you rat him out? Because, as far as we know, he could be dead in Ivan's hands at this very moment. And if that's your fault, I'm sure you'll want to get it off your chest..."

Katya's eyes widened as the taser crackled in Belle's hand.

* * *

Gilbert had grown very bored. Very bored indeed. So bored, he was braiding ropes out of grass. He threw it down in frustration when he accidently tore it. "Natalia, I'm sick of waiting for Feliks! Can't we do something?!"

Natalia sighed. "There is currently nothing we can do, Gilbert. We will simply wait until either Elisaveta or Feliks shows up."

Gilbert grumbled under his breath, but stayed put, now taking out his knife and playing with it.

Just then, however, Elisaveta came up the hill, breathless. "He took the bait... He took it. They're all going to head towards the waste management building." Natalia smiled, apparently forgiving Elisaveta's tardiness. "Good. We'll head there."

As Gilbert and Natalia turned to leave, Elisaveta started follow. Natalia immediately stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"You aren't coming. You're going to go back into the city and retrieve Feliks. He's dressed as a girl, so look for a cute little blonde." Elisaveta seemed a little disappointed, but took off towards the city. Though, she did wonder how on earth they convinced Feliks to get dressed up like that... He hated his job as it was.

* * *

Yong Soo breathed noisily, gasping and panting, recovering from being nearly drowned in the small tub of water before him. Ivan was smiling still, but he seemed a little annoyed. The Korean just seemed to refuse to break down and tell him what he wanted to know. Sure, he'd break down and beg for him to stop, but whenever Ivan demanded information, he just kept claiming he didn't speak English.

"It's just too bad you can't tell me what I want to know, Yong Soo. I guess you just need to loosen up a little..." And Yong Soo watched with terror as the larger man pulled out a needle...

/AN/ I hope you guys liked that chapter! I've been on a roll lately when it comes to updating my stories!! However, my essay isn't going too great in comparison...


	8. Rescue

Man, it's been forever since I updated this one... I feel so bad, now most people have probably lost interest...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Feliks walked with his arms crossed, grumbling. The well-intentioned man did not seem to notice, remarking, "Your cousin sure is late showing up here. Maybe we should go ask the police for help?"

"No, I don't want to bother them... I'm sure it's nothing..." Feliks was still clearly in a bad mood, but he realized how dangerous getting the police involved would be. Was there no way to get rid of this guy short of murder?! Maybe if he tripped him...

* * *

Belle gave a nod to Lovino as Katya finished her spilling her guts. The story wasn't one they had expected, but there seemed to be no reason Katya would be lying about this sort of thing. Plus, the woman had always been a crybaby and pretty easy to trick. Now, they would have to catch up with the others to tell them the new information.

"If you tell anyone about this, it will be your head, understand?" Lovino said, though not quite meanly. Katya just nodded, standing and wiping at her eyes.

The pair turned to leave, though Belle stopped for a moment. "We'll get him back safe, don't worry."

* * *

Natalia settled behind one of the machines, her large gun loaded and ready. Gilbert waited about three seconds before starting to complain.

"Aren't they coming? They are so slow!" Natalia gave him an annoyed glare. "Be patient, they will be here. And they will die." She grimly turned back towards the door, picturing their future, grisly deaths. They would die, and Ivan would be happy. That was all that mattered to Natalia.

* * *

"Ve... I wish we would have taken the car..." Feliciano complained, though not obnoxiously. The group was walking, so that the people inside the supposed waste management center wouldn't hear them coming. It was a sound strategy, but certainly not an enjoyable one. Ludwig sighed.

"You should have worn more sensible shoes..." There was no reply, and they continued to walk in silence. Roderich glared at Kiku's back, while Kiku just as firmly ignored him. Alfred missed the tension completely, out in front, leading the way. They had hoped to meet back up with Belle and Lovino, but time had been short and their location was unknown.

The group slowed as the waste management center came into sight, crouching behind some shrubbery. Alfred looked over at Roderich, whispering, "Do you know how many people they have in there?" Roderich sighed. "I don't have specific numbers, but Elisaveta said it's lowly guarded. It should be a piece of cake."

Kiku, however, spoke up. "How do you know this is reliable information? It sounds suspicious to me." Roderich glared at him. "I just know, alright? I trust Elisaveta, we were engaged before discovering our opposing allegiances."

"Maybe she was tricking you even then..." Kiku muttered.

"I am not even responding to that ridiculous statement," Roderich said curtly, glaring again. Alfred groaned. "Come on, guys. Let's just focus; we can't waste a minute here!" Both nodded, though Kiku did it reluctantly.

"Alright, so, there are only two known entrances, so we'll split up and enter through both at the same time. I'll lead the first group, and Ludwig'll lead the second. Kiku, Feliciano, you're with me. Roderich, you're with Ludwig. You'll be taking the back. Now, anyone have any questions?"

No one had any, and they split up in silence.

* * *

Elisaveta flounced along the road, searching casually for Feliks. It would seem the blonde was good at disappearing, because he was nowhere in sight. She would probably get back long after the others had finished.

That was fine with her. She didn't have quite the same taste for blood Natalia did.

She stopped as she spotted a ticked off girl with a concerned man, and smiled. Of course, Feliks had attracted someone who wouldn't leave him alone. That explained why he hadn't made it back yet; espionage was not his forte, honestly.

Elisaveta quickly rearranged her features into that of a distressed older sister, and ran forward.

"Anna! Where have you been?! I've been looking all over for you!" She threw her arms around Feliks, who almost screamed in surprise. "I-I'm sorry, I was looking for um, Bjorn..." Okay, so maybe Feliks wasn't good at making names on the spot...

Elisaveta hugged him closer, saying, "Don't you dare disappear like that ever again!"

The man spoke up then. "Ah, so this is your sister?" Feliks nodded, looking a little meek. "Yeah..."

Elisaveta looked towards the man with eyes full of gratitude. "You were looking out for my baby sister? Oh, thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done if she'd gotten hurt! God bless you, sir!"

A slightly embarassed "It was no problem, take care of yourself, missy," was the last thing Feliks would hear out of that man's mouth ever again. And for that, he was extremely grateful, even as Elisaveta dragged him off.

/AN/ Yes, it's sort of a cliffhanger... cause I'm evil like that. Anyway, so, sorry about not updating and stuff guys... I hope I can recapture your interest again! And, there should be action in the next chapter, so see you then! ^^


	9. Setup!

So, this is taking more chapters than I expected, but it is okay! It should only be a few more chapters or so, honestly! And, this is my first time with a real action scene, so tell me how I did, please! But please don't make me cry...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Tension was thick in the air as the group edged forward, Alfred at the forefront. Feliciano and Kiku flanked him, both faces deadly serious. They would need to be prepared for anything once they entered through those innocent-looking doors, and Feliciano's white-knuckled grip on his gun reflected this.

They moved up against the door, Feliciano and Kiku on one side, and Alfred on the other. All of them were careful not to be in the frame of the door, for that would make them easy targets for anyone inside.

Alfred held up a hand, silently counting down to three on it. At the same exact moment, Kiku turned the unlocked knob and Alfred pushed the door open quietly, crouching as he peered around the corner. No one in sight.

He stood, and beckoned to the others to follow him.

* * *

Ludwig and Roderich had crept around to the back, following a similiar pattern to the trio in front. Ludwig took a deep breath, and opened the door, seeing only shadows. He didn't dare turn on a flashlight, and so silently stepped forward, Roderich following.

However, a welcoming committee awaited them, and bullets rained on their heads. Ludwig dove to the ground behind some machinery, while Roderich went down with a cry, holding onto his knee.

"Roderich!! Get out of there!!" Ludwig was already firing back at the mostly unseen threat, and though he knew Roderich was probably going into shock, he couldn't help but yell at him. His stomach twisted at the blood already pooling, but he had no chance to go help him. He was too busy fighting to keep from ending up in that state himself...

* * *

Belle and Lovino ran, not caring about being seen as suspicious at this point. If Katya was to be believed, their comrades were in mortal danger, which far outweighed whether or not they blew their cover.

They had gotten directions from her as well, and as the klarge building loomed into sight, Belle spotted a blonde head disappearing into the building. She gasped, and pointed, causing Lovino to speed up more. Hell would grow cold before he let his brother walk into a death trap!

* * *

However, said brother was already inside the building, walking along with the air of an alert hawk. The group was moving along the wall carefully, always leaving someone ready to shoot if they should be attacked.

Then, a sound none of them wanted to hear echoed across the building. Gunshots!

Alfred's eyes widened. Ludwig and Roderich were in trouble! He practically ran to get to where they were, recalling procedure just in time not to burst onto the scene and get himself killed. Feliciano and Kiku tailed him, Feliciano's eyes wide.

Silence would be essential, but the last thing they wanted was to cause themselves to be shot by their fellow agents, or worse still, to accidentally shoot either of their comrades. They needed to know what was going on over there!

Alfred chanced a look, and what he saw made his blood boil.

Roderich was down, blood spattered around him, though he didn't appear to be dead. He could barely spot Ludwig behind his hiding place. Natalia, with that cold look plastered on her face, was shooting a semi-automatic at the pair, barely avoiding hitting Roderich again. Gilbert, naturally, was grinning at the damage already caused, shouting something over the gunfire.

Now, Alfred hated to be called hotheaded and impulsive, but he'd proven time and again it was true. And this moment was certainly no different.

Feliciano's horrified cry as he charged forward went unheard, and Natalia was the one who noticed him first, practically screeching at Gilbert to do something. Gilbert wheeled around, frantically shooting, and getting a weirdly comical expression when it did nothing to stop the taller man. Alfred shot back, and hit Gilbert in the shoulder, causing the albino to fall back with a strangled scream of pain.

Natalia's face was paler than usual when he rounded on her, but she was too slow. He shot her in the arm as she turned her gun to hit him, and that was enough.

He seized her throat, pulling her up off her frantically kicking feet, smirking as he felt the useless movements of her throat as it was closed off to oxygen. Her nails tore at his hand, but he seemed to feel nothing.

"Alfred! Alfred, stop! STOP NOW!" Ludwig's roar snapped him out of his vengeful complacency, and he dropped Natalia in shock.

Alfred looked around the room, seeing Ludwig inches away from him now, Feliciano hiding behind Kiku while the latter was just staring at him. Even Roderich looked shocked, though that might have been because of the blood loss.

Ludwig quickly turned back to the injured agent, still talking to Alfred. "You've got to keep your head clear, Alfred! One of these days, you'll do something you can never forgive yourself for! Is that what you want?!"

Alfred shook his head, watching Feliciano and Kiku treating the wounds of the enemy agents and put them in handcuffs. He could feel something of a shame come over himself.

"Next time, keep your temper in check, understand?!" Ludwig turned back to give him a stern look, before finishing the bandage on Roderich's knee. Alfred nodded again. "Alright, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me..." he said, studying his shoes as he spoke.

Ludwig sighed, talking to Roderich now. "Can you feel your leg?"

"All too well..." Roderich replied tensely, gritting his teeth against the pain. Ludwig gave him a ghost of a smile. "Well, that's a good thing. We'd better get you to a hospital so your recovery time won't take as long."

"So much for trustworthy, Roderich. It was clearly a trap." Kiku had chosen this time to make his way over, frowning down at Roderich. Instead of glaring back like usual, Roderich looked away.

"She- She must not have known... She must have been forced-" He said, tone speaking in volumes of uncertainty. Kiku cut him off. "She knew. She set us up, and you were stupid enough to fall for it. You thought I was a liability, what does that make you?"

Roderich squirmed unconfortably, and Ludwig stepped in. "Not now, Kiku. We will discuss this later."

Kiku's face twisted a little. "But, he-"

"I said not now. End of conversation." Ludwig said sternly, and that was that.

Belle and Lovino burst onto the scene only seconds later.

"Feliciano! You'd better not have gotten yourself hurt!" Lovino snapped at his brother, practically assaulting him as he made sure he was in one piece. Feliciano just smiled. "I'm okay! And I love you too!"

* * *

Elisaveta led Feliks along by the arm, while the other was looking more and more uncomfortable. "Elisaveta, do we have to see the boss now? I mean, maybe he's busy or something, and-and like I want him to see me in a dress!"

Elisaveta sighed, stopping and putting both hands on Feliks' shoulders. "We have to make a report of the situation. Natalia said that would be my job after this. And Feliks, no funny business, alright? You know the boss hates it when you comment on his weight."

Feliks could remember the last time he compared the boss to a whale- it had not been pretty. "But I don't want to see him... Can't you go alone?"

"No, because I wasn't there for the whole mission. You need to tell what was going on while I was in the city!" Elisaveta said exasperatedly. Feliks shook his head. "I wasn't there for the whole mission either!"

"Well, you were still there for more of it. Besides, you know the boss loves to hear from you." Elisaveta's hands had slipped from his shoulders, and were pulling him along again. Feliks just groaned, but followed. It would be over before he knew it, or so he liked to tell himself.

/AN/ Well, like I said, I would love to hear what you thought of the action scene! I'm just glad I updated so much faster than normal, you know?


	10. Reasons

Everyone got the flu at my house except me... Not a fun place to be, let me tell you.

Anyway, things are going to come to a close fairly soon, I suppose! ^^

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Natalia and Gilbert were dragged to the SUV, bound hand and foot. There was a lot of complaining from Gilbert throughout the whole ordeal, but Natalia did not make a single sound.

"Lovino, you and Feliciano will be in charge of guarding the prisoners," Alfred informed the brothers, who both nodded in agreement. "We'll do a great job!" Feliciano assured him with a grin.

Alfred turned back to Kiku. "Once Ludwig gets back from checking Roderich into the hospital, you, me, him and Belle will go after Yong Soo."

Kiku gave him a curt nod. "We'll need to move quickly, because it won't take long for Ivan to figure out that his plan has failed." Alfred reloaded his gun as he replied, face turned from Kiku.

"And that could be it for Yong Soo, if he's not d- okay..." He shied from the word 'dead', fearing it would bring bad luck. With a job like his, it was hard not to be at least a little superstitious. He put his gun back in its holster.

"In any case, we'll need to be cautious about this."

* * *

Elisaveta and Feliks stood before Ivan, both with solemn expressions. Ivan did not seem to be paying attention to either, but they both knew better. The boss had a sharp eye, and was likely to strike without warning if he deemed them rebellious.

"So... You have set up the enemy, but you don't know if it succeeded, da?" Ivan asked, his tone light and innocent.

"Yes sir, that's how it is," Elisaveta replied, keeping her face straight and her voice level. Feliks tried not to flinch as Ivan leaned in closer. "I've just recieved intelligence that Gilbert and my dear sister Natalia have been arrested. I guess it didn't go so well, da?"

Feliks' and Elisaveta's eyes widened. "So..." Elisaveta said, voice a faint breath, "the enemy is alright?"

"But they won't be soon, da? And neither will their little friend. Toris!" The abrupt yell brought a brown-haired man scurrying. Feliks' face darkened at the sight of him.

"Yes sir?" Toris' head bowed, as if he were afraid to expose his face. He glanced over at Feliks momentarily.

Ivan smiled sweetly at Toris. "I'm over here, Toris. I would like you to get the prisoner and bring him back here. The enemy should have our location in no time, and I wouldn't want be here to greet them."

Toris nodded quickly, backing out of the room to do Ivan's bidding. Feliks watched him go mournfully.

"Don't worry, he's perfectly content. I rarely ever have to hit to get him to do what I want anymore," Ivan announced with a sneer at Feliks, who glared. How he hated this man...

It was the only reason he stayed, and Ivan knew it all too well. He gestured at Feliks and Elisaveta. "You both will be staying behind to face the enemy. I expect you to hold them off until everyone else in this compound is out."

"Of course." Elisaveta said, answering for both of them while Feliks fumed. Toris returned at that point, dragging Yong Soo along, as the other could not quite stand. He deposited him carefully on the floor in front of Ivan, while the latter gave an amused smirk. Then he quickly backed away.

"Not so fast, Toris. I'd like you to take care of him, since won't give us any information." Ivan's smirk was evident, while Toris' eyes widened in horror.

"U-uh, I'm not good at, um, killing people, um, couldn't someone else?" He stuttered nervously, while Feliks glared at Ivan. "Don't make him do that! I'll totally kill y- mf! Ewifabeta!"

Elisaveta had quickly covered Feliks' mouth, pulling him back a little. Ivan, of course, was very much amused. "What was that, Feliks?"

Feliks tried to speak, but Elisaveta wouldn't let him. "It was nothing, Ivan, nothing! We'll do our job, alright?"

Yong Soo made something of a moan just then, trying to push himself off the floor and into a sitting position. He failed miserably, only succeeding in pushing his face harder against the cold surface.

Ivan turned to Toris. "Take him out back and shoot him. Now."

Toris seized Yong Soo's arms, pulling him along. Ivan stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "And Toris?"

"Yes sir?"

"I'll know if you don't do it." At Ivan's words, Toris seemed to shudder, but he nodded, and dragged Yong Soo the rest of the way out of the room. Ivan smiled briefly at Elisaveta and Feliks, then left as well.

* * *

Alfred, Kiku, Ludwig, and Belle crept up toward the building, the darkness their only cover. When they'd left, Feliciano had been yawning. In a more ideal situation, Alfred would have stopped to let everyone rest so there would be no mistakes. However, inaction in this case would probably cause Yong Soo's death.

They were wary of walking into a situation like last time, but nothing could be done other than split up to make sure no one escaped out the back door. Ludwig and Belle headed for the front, and Alfred and Kiku headed for the back.

Belle was able to pick the lock on the front within minutes, and she and Ludwig slipped in quietly.

"No guards... They might have already left..." Ludwig murmured, his brow creased. That could mean they were walking into a trap again, or it could mean no one was here...

Both pressed against the wall as they walked along, watching carefully for anything that could indicate danger.

* * *

Elisaveta and Feliks sat with their weapons, though they couldn't be said to be at close attention.

"I hate him. I hate that pompous loser!" Poland complained, glaring at the wall distractedly. Elisaveta sighed. "I know, I know, but you don't have to be so obvious about it! You'll get Toris in more trouble if Ivan gets mad, Feliks."

Feliks huffed. "But he's just so- so- infuriating! I can barely stand it! He's not just annoying like Gilbert or something, he's a monster!"

"Saying things like that will get you in trouble, and I won't see that happen. I don't want to talk about this anymore, Feliks." Elisaveta had a determined edge to her voice, giving Feliks a stern look.

Feliks sighed, crossing his arms and staring at the ground. Elisaveta put an arm around his shoulders. "I just don't want to see you end up dead, Feliks. You have to watch your tongue."

"I know..." Feliks replied, about to continue when he heard a particularly loud footfall. Elisaveta's arm pulled back in a flash, and both pointed their guns at the offending entrance.

"Whoever you are, come out or face the consequences!" Elisaveta shouted. There was silence on the other side of the doorway, then footsteps as the people came forward. Feliks and Elisaveta watched, the seconds passing like hours as they waited to see if the intruders would attack or not....

/AN/ And yes, I have finally updated! I've been insanely busy with schoolwork, especially learning Algebra II. It's not fun at all! I want to be done with it some time before the next school year, however, so I have to work harder...


	11. In Memoriam

I have to read all about King Arthur, which has been very interesting, needless to say. King Arthur's tales are all very strangely random, really. People just randomly pop up and kill each other or tell the knight in question that he's the bestest knight ever...

But anyway, I have been able to brainstorm up the next part of the story! So please enjoy it!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Ludwig eased out from behind the doorway, Belle following in confusion. She'd at first fought his idea, both silently, before following reluctantly. Ludwig had better have a good plan, or she would kill him after this...

"Put your weapons down!" Elisaveta commanded, her own weapon pointed squarely at Ludwig. He did as he was told, Belle following suit.

"Elisaveta, you don't want to do this." Ludwig warned, hands raised. Feliks snorted. "You're not a Jedi, Ludwig." Ludwig glanced over at Feliks, eyes serious, then looked back at Elisaveta.

"You know I'm right."

"And why is that?" Elisaveta asked, raising her eyebrows skeptically. Ludwig's face was a mask of serious calm. "Elisaveta, I know that you lied to Roderich. And he still thought you loved him."

Elisaveta looked little shocked, but shook it off. "It was part of the mission, Ludwig, it's nothing personal I have against him! Stay where you are!"

Ludwig had been easing forward, but froze at her command. "You won't have to worry about him anymore."

Now it was Elisaveta's turn to freeze. She appeared shocked at the news. "What? Do you mean he's... he's..."

"Deceased, and not pleasantly so either. He drowned in his own blood from a gunshot wound to the lungs. I believe it could be considered a direct result of your deceit." Ludwig stated, giving her a slightly severe look. Elisaveta was looking guiltier by the minute. Feliks said nothing, the seriousness of the atmosphere killing off any snappy reply or denial of Elisaveta's guilt.

Elisaveta's face had fallen, but now she seemed to be piecing herself together. She looked back at Ludwig with her mouth in a straight line. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You needed to know the consequences of your actions. And right now, another innocent could die as a result of your actions. For Roderich's sake, let us pass and take him home." Ludwig's eyes were calculating, intently staring at Elisaveta.

Elisaveta squirmed. She couldn't be called a cruel person, really, even if she had managed to be quite cold in many instances. Such news was disheartening, making her feel guilt she'd thought she'd protected herself from. Feliks, however, did not seem to be affected.

"There's no way we're letting you past, so stop trying to guilt trip us!" he snapped, his weapon pointed dangerously at Ludwig. Belle's eyes widened, and she really began to doubt Ludwig's plan had been well-thought out.

However, suddenly Elisaveta's hand gently pushed down on Feliks' gun. Feliks looked at her in confusion, but she shook her head. "He'll never be able to tell them everything anyway. Go on, Ludwig."

The tension in Ludwig's shoulders disappeared. "Thank you, Elisaveta. Roderich would be grateful." They both turned to leave the room.

* * *

Toris hated blood, and he hated killing people. Especially helpless people. It would be another thing if Yong Soo were trying to kill him. At least he would feel mildly justified even when he was puking from the guilt. But no, Yong Soo was in no position to do anything of the sort. The man couldn't even stand on his own, slumped against the wall and watching him blearily.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't disobey Ivan! He'll hurt me, and Raivis and Eduard too! You don't know what he's like when he's mad!" Toris defended, hands slick with sweat as he tried to load the gun. He didn't want to do this- who would other than a sicko?

He looked away from Yong Soo again, unable to stand the man looking back at him. Maybe if he blindfolded him, this would go easier... He fished his handkerchief out of his pocket, going over and gently wrapping it around Yong Soo's eyes. He got a small noise of protest, and a mumble of 'I can't see' from Yong Soo, but no physical struggle.

Toris pressed the barrel of the gun against Yong Soo's forehead, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. This would end it for Yong Soo, and the very thought made his hands shake. Yong Soo was shaking too, but not necessarily because he realised the danger. No, it was more likely that the drugs were ravaging his system and causing that reaction.

Toris' stomach twisted with guilt as he realised that Yong Soo probably didn't even realise he was going to die.

* * *

Ludwig and Belle pelted down the hallway, checking each room for Yong Soo or Ivan. So far, nothing had turned up, and they were beginning to get a little frantic.

"I think Ivan is long gone," Belle stated, swinging open the door to what turned out to be a closet. Ludwig frowned. "He may have left Yong Soo behind, though I'm afraid he might be beyond our help now."

Belle could feel butterflies in her stomach as they headed towards the back door. Suddenly, she realised someone was talking on the other side.

"I'm sorry I have to do this."

"Ludwig! Over here! He's-" Belle's cry was cut off by a gunshot, and scream of agony. Her eyes widened in horror, and Ludwig wrenched open the door.

There was blood spattered all over the door and the wall, and a form curled up and screaming. Then she spotted Kiku, gun still smoking, and Alfred behind him.

Yong Soo was slumped against the wall, spattered with blood and confused, but quite alive. Ludwig had immediately checked the gunshot wound victim to see if it was a fatal. "Hold still, or you're going to die!"

Alfred ran over to Yong Soo, pulling off the blindfold. "Yong Soo! Come on, look at me! What's wrong with you?!" Yong Soo's head lolled, his eyes seeming to have difficulty focusing on Alfred. "'don't speak English," he said dazedly. Belle joined Alfred.

"I think he's been drugged," she announced, checking his pulse and nodding.

Kiku's face was set in a deep frown as he marched over, taking Yong Soo's face in his hands. "Yong Soo, pay attention. Did you tell them anything?" Yong Soo's face immediately turned unhappy, as he began to cry and try to pull his face away. "Stoppit, stoppit, I don't know!"

"Kiku!" Alfred snapped, pulling his hands off of Yong Soo's face. "Now's not the time!"

"But we need to know!" Kiku insisted, glaring at Alfred exasperatedly. Ludwig, having bandaged up the hapless Toris, interjected. "Just leave him alone, Kiku. He needs to recover first."

Kiku frowned, but turned away from Yong Soo. Alfred lifted up the drugged agent, who was limp in his arms like a rag doll. "Let's get him to the hospital."

Belle looked over at Toris in concern. "What about him?"

Ludwig sighed. "Give me a moment, I'll take him back to his friends."

And with that, they parted company.

/AN/ This the... not end! One more chapter, and we should be set! I hope you've enjoyed my little story thus far!


	12. The End

And so, here's the last chapter of Secret Agents! I hope you've all enjoyed it and were able to put up with my infrequent updates...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Yong Soo's breathing was like one sleeping, and his head lolled against Alfred's chest as he was carried. They all were trekking back to their car, where they would be able to transport the drugged agent to somewhere safe.

Kiku seemed to be in a bad mood, and if such things were possible, it is certain one would have seen a black storm cloud over his head. As it was, his stony glaring was the only indicator.

Ludwig came jogging up, having left Toris in the care of his friends. Feliks had wanted to shoot him on sight, but Elisaveta had recognized the favor he was doing them and persuaded Feliks otherwise. Toris would be fine, Ludwig had assured them. It was enough to alleviate Elisaveta's fears, though Feliks held his friend as though he were dying.

"Ludwig, you're driving," Belle anounced, opening the care door for Alfred to put Yong Soo inside. Ludwig gave a grunt in response, sliding into the driver's seat. Belle sat beside him.

Alfred tried to get Yong Soo properly set up in a seat, but suddenly the younger agent had become clingy, as though he thought he was going to be left alone if he were set down. He was murmuring quickly, though unintelligibly, and holding tightly onto Alfred's shirt. Kiku looked annoyed.

"Just get him in his seat already, we need to take him somewhere he can recover!" Alfred eased into the car instead, giving Kiku a look. "It's fine if he stays with me, no one will care that he's not buckled in."

Kiku grumbled, but otherwise didn't protest.

Ludwig drove the car forward, and there was silence for a few minutes. Yong Soo leaned against Alfred, staring blearily at Kiku. Kiku glared back. "Quit staring at me, Yong Soo."

Yong Soo just blinked, eyes wavering as they took in the area around Kiku's head. Alfred tched at Kiku. "Just leave him alone already, Kiku. He doesn't fully understand what's going on."

"I think he understands more than he lets on." Kiku grumped back, crossing his arms and turning away.

Belle leaned back over her seat. "Kiku, is something wrong? I thought you were worried about Yong Soo..."

Kiku looked at her quizzically. "We're stepbrothers. Didn't you know that? That's why I was on this mission. Because obviously living with someone for three months before moving out for college means a close relationship."

Belle's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Okay, didn't know that..." Alfred looked over, a skeptical expression on his face. "Are you angry at him or something? Cause you're sure acting that way."

Kiku glowered. "Look, Yong Soo and I just didn't get along, alright? He always acted like I persecuted him or something, and my mother believed him over me. He's always been like that."

Yong Soo shifted, smiling sleepily at Kiku. Kiku sighed exasperatedly, giving him a glare that lacked much hatred.

Alfred grinned at Kiku. "I think you care about Yong Soo more than you let on, and you're grumpy because he made you worry." Kiku sniffed, turning his face away. "You can think whatever you want, it doesn't make it true."

Belle and Alfred exchanging knowing glances, before dropping the topic.

A good fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the hospital.

* * *

When they had arrived, Ludwig had gone to relieve the Vargas twins of sentry duty with Roderich. He found that the twins had, in fact, fallen asleep leaning against each other in the chairs, while Roderich was sitting up and facing the window. Ludwig smiled at Lovino and Feliciano, before turning towards Roderich.

"Hey. You okay?" Ludwig's question caused Roderich to turn his face towards him. Ludwig's heart ached at the forlorn expression on his fellow agent's face. Roderich sighed. "I don't know... I mean, all I did was mess up the investigation because I trusted...her..." His voice started to choke up a little, and he struggled to retain his composure.

Ludwig put a hand on the shorter agent's shoulder. "Roderich, we all make mistakes. It's easy to be fooled by those around you... Remember my brother?"

Roderich nodded, lower lip still shaking a little as he attempted to keep himself composed. Ludwig continued. "He had me fooled. He had the entire organization fooled, into thinking he was on our side. It happens even to the best. Don't beat yourself up, just learn to be wiser. Don't give anyone your full trust."

Roderich nodded slowly. Never would he let something like this happen again... His emotions would not cloud his judgement.

His eyes turned towards the window, seeing a feminine figure that wasn't there. Had she ever really meant any of it? Or had it been a ploy all along?

* * *

Alfred came back with two coffees, handing one to Belle, who accepted it gratefully. He sat down next to her.

"You know, I filed the report with Arthur. He seemed pleased enough with how it turned out, and he's particularly glad we recovered Yong Soo intact. Cause, the doctor said he would be fine once the drugs were out of his system. Anyway, we should be able to go home once that happens." Belle nodded, sipping her coffee.

"I hope he's not badly affected. What did that bastard do to him?"

Alfred sighed, swirling his coffee in his cup. "He was burned, his lungs were nearly burst, and he was beaten. But Yong Soo's tougher than he seems, I've worked with him before. He'll bounce back." He could only hope the words were true. Yong Soo was a good agent, and the information he'd recovered was sure to prove valuable.

Belle was silent for a few moments, before she smiled a little. "It's kind of cute how Kiku is trying to tell the nurses how to do their jobs. I'm surprised none of them have slapped him yet."

"You know Kiku, always so sure he knows better." Alfred smiled back. He thought of home, and how nice it would be to resume his break. Maybe this time he could finish it uninterrupted...

/AN/ And, finally, the end! I hope you liked it, cause I'm really bad at endings... I was wondering, though, if I should make another story in this universe, or try something new. Any ideas?


End file.
